Une Valse Mouvementée
by Azuria Tayutama
Summary: Elle était une princesse et elle était la fille d'un pauvre fermier. Un amour entre elles était impossible, mais la passion grandissante qu'elles ressentaient ne pouvait certainement pas être arrêtée. Miku x Luka. Negitoro.


**A/N :** Je m'étonne à réécrire en français. Ça fait très longtemps alors je dois être un peu rouillée; je me suis trop habituée à l'anglais, mais j'avais envie d'écrire cette courte fic que j'avais en tête depuis un certain moment.

Comme je suis canadienne, vous allez remarquer que mon français peut être un peu différent de celui de France, et je m'excuse pour ça; on a tendance à massacrer énormément la langue française et je crois que ça se distingue beaucoup, mais j'ai essayé de faire gaffe. Ça reste quand même ma langue maternelle même si j'en donne pas l'impression.

Cette courte fiction va comporter deux ou trois chapitres. Ça va dépendre si j'ai le temps d'en écrire plus que prévu.

* * *

 **Une Valse Mouvementée**

Le bal masqué royal. Un évènement où tous les nobles et les plus riches arrogants se réunissaient. Luka détestait ça. Si elle le pouvait, elle serait restée dans sa chambre toute la soirée. Hélas, étant la fille du roi et de la reine, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se mêler à la foule et parler politique à tous les idiots de ce monde. Les femmes empestaient le parfum; Luka avait l'impression de s'intoxiquer seulement par l'odeur vif qu'elles dégageaient. Et les hommes n'étaient pas mieux avec leurs cheveux tellement bien coiffés que c'était à se demander combien de produits, clairement pas naturels, ils avaient utilisé pour qu'ils restent si bien en place. Ce n'était également pas une surprise que certains d'entre eux essayaient désespérément de la courtiser; après tout, même si elle n'était pas l'héritière du trône, elle avait tout de même du sang royal, et c'était assez pour rendre tous ces prétentieux nobles dingues d'elle. C'était complétement accablant de les voir prendre sa main pour y poser leurs lèvres sèches. Le pire dans toute cette situation farfelue, c'était qu'elle se devait de rester polie en prétendant aimer leur compagnie même si elle aurait grandement préféré être ailleurs.

Elle n'était pas très sociale, la princesse. On pouvait facilement la qualifier de froide et de distante, même si cela n'était pas entièrement vrai; elle détestait juste ces riches qui se croyaient meilleurs que tous les paysans seulement parce qu'ils avaient une meilleure connaissance de la politique et qu'ils étaient nés fortunés. Malheureusement, ces gens étaient partout dans sa vie. Elle était entourée de ces imbéciles heureux, et elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

Quand elle croyait avoir _enfin_ la paix, un certain noble qu'elle reconnut immédiatement par ses longs cheveux violets l'intercepta avec un de ses plus charmants sourires, dévoilant ainsi deux rangées de dents parfaitement droites et blanches. C'était presque déconcertant comment il prenait si soin de son apparence physique que c'était difficile de lui trouver des défauts majeurs. Luka ne serait même pas étonnée s'il utilisait du fond de teint pour cacher des imperfections au visage.

— M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, ma jolie demoiselle ? demanda celui-ci avec sa voix la plus flatteuse.

La princesse essaya avec peine de ne pas grimacer de dégoût. Elle ne dansait pas avec les nobles prétentieux, surtout pas avec ceux du sexe masculin même si lui était un peu efféminé avec ses traits fins et ses longs cheveux visiblement soyeux. Elle esquissa tout de même un sourire forcé, s'efforçant de lui montrer que la situation ne la dérangeait pas –même si c'était évidemment le cas.

— Même si accepter votre offre me parait plaisant, j'attends déjà quelqu'un, mentit-elle implacablement. Il devrait être ici dans quelques instants.

— Sûrement, cette personne peut attendre le temps d'une chanson. Juste une seule danse avec vous; je ne demande rien de plus, insista l'homme presqu'ardemment. Je vous promets que je ne prendrais pas plus de votre précieux temps.

Luka était embêtée. Elle savait qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire tant qu'elle n'acceptera pas. Le problème était qu'elle ne voulait _pas du tout_ danser avec lui. Cet homme, surnommé Gakupo, était bien renommé pour être très riche et populaire auprès des femmes, surtout à cause de son apparence physique et de son intelligence magistrale. Si ses parents la voyaient avec lui, ils la pousseraient à le courtiser, et elle voulait absolument éviter d'avoir un mariage forcé avec lui.

— Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible, répliqua-t-elle un peu sèchement, voulant lui faire comprendre qu'insister ne fonctionnera pas avec elle.

— Je ne comprends pas. Je ne demande qu'un peu de votre temps pour danser et converser; je ne vous demande tout de même pas de coucher avec moi.

— Elle a dit non, pourquoi avez-vous tant de difficulté à comprendre ? Je ne crois pas qu'insister vous fera faveur, s'interposa soudainement une voix féminine qui était drôlement frétillante. Il n'y a rien de plus déplaisant qu'un homme qui ne sait pas quand abandonner.

Luka fronça des sourcils. Elle savait se défendre toute seule; elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour le repousser. Elle allait dire à cette fille que tout se passait bien, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin qu'elle s'introduise dans la conversation, mais son souffle se coupa aussitôt qu'elle rencontra les yeux sarcelles de sa _sauveuse_ , les mots qu'elle voulait tant lui dire restant bloquer dans sa gorge. Même si son masque cachait une partie de son visage, il était facile de conclure que cette demoiselle était époustouflante. Ses cheveux, qui étaient de la même couleur que ses yeux débordant de bienveillance, étaient parfaitement attachés en deux longues queues de cheval. Sa robe bleue pastelle épousait absolument toutes ses courbes, mettant particulièrement en valeur ses hanches bien développées. Elle était tellement belle que la princesse en perdit tous les mots... et son souffle puisqu'elle était certaine qu'elle avait oublié comment respirer pendant un instant.

Cependant, Gakupo ne semblait pas du même avis qu'elle. Il dévisageait l'inconnue avec une méprise et un dédain remarquable. Il paraissait irrité d'avoir été interrompu de la sorte. Il ouvrit la bouche en fronçant les sourcils, comme s'il s'apprêtait à lâcher une insulte ingrate, mais il décida de simplement détourner le regard avec un soupire quelque peu excessif.

— Une autre fois peut-être, dit-il finalement à l'attention de la princesse avant de disparaitre dans la foule, les poings serrés.

— Ah, ces nobles ! Ils se croient tout permis seulement parce qu'ils sont nés dans la richesse ! C'est presqu'à soupçonner qu'ils pensent qu'ils peuvent avoir toutes les femmes qu'ils veulent ! s'exclama la nouvelle venue avec un petit rire railleur. Cet homme n'avait clairement pas l'intention de vous laisser seule, vous savez ? Il vous regardait comme si vous étiez sa proie.

Luka avait peine à croire qu'une fille aussi délicate et petite avait un tel caractère. Et puis, si elle était au bal, c'était certainement parce qu'elle était une de ces nobles qui étaient nées dans la richesse alors elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle les insultait de la sorte quand elle en faisait partie. Quoique c'était un peu hypocrite de sa part puisqu'elle les détestait également même malgré son titre de princesse. Tout compte fait, peut-être qu'elle s'entendrait à merveille avec cette jeune demoiselle.

Après un silence malaisant, Luka décida enfin de parler, essayant d'ignorer les battements de son cœur quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens;

— Je ne crois pas vous avoir vu auparavant, remarqua-t-elle, attendant qu'elle se présente.

— Oh, pardonnez-moi, je me nomme Miku. C'est la première fois que j'assiste au bal annuel et probablement la dernière fois si vous voulez mon avis. Je n'aime pas cet endroit; il y a beaucoup trop d'hypocrites, grimaça-t-elle. Bref, je m'égare. Et votre nom à vous, c'est quoi ?

La princesse cligna des yeux. Elle ne savait pas qui elle était ? C'était assez… étrange. Elle croyait que tous les gens présents savaient qu'elle appartenait à la famille royale. Une part d'elle voulait lui mentir et lui faire à croire qu'elle ne l'était pas, mais l'idée de duper une si jolie fille ne lui paraissait guère plaisante. En même temps, elle avait l'impression que cette Miku n'aimait pas les riches alors il était certainement préférable de le lui cacher si elle voulait continuer de converser avec elle.

— Luka. Je m'appelle Luka, fit-elle simplement.

— Luka ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ce prénom quelque part, mais je ne me souviens plus où.

Miku s'efforça de penser avant d'abandonner en secouant la tête. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire autre chose, mais la refarma aussitôt qu'elle laissa ses yeux sarcelles vagabonder sur le corps mature de la jeune femme. Ses joues devinrent instantanément écarlates alors qu'elle l'examinait de la tête au pied comme si elle avait trouvé le trésor le plus inestimable au monde. On dirait qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de la regarder comme il se devait. Et maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle parlait à une très jolie femme, elle semblait un peu plus timide, déviant légèrement son regard qui avait été fixé un peu trop longtemps sur sa poitrine bien développée.

Luka avait de la difficulté à cacher son amusement vis-à-vis la situation, son fameux sourire en coin faisant son apparition pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée. Elle lui plaisait; elle n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Elle était habituée de voir cette petite lueur de désir sexuel dans les yeux des hommes, mais elle n'allait pas se plaindre de la situation. Au contraire, juste l'idée qu'elle la désirait était assez pour lui donner quelques frissons d'excitation.

— Nous risquons d'être un peu dérangées ici. Ça vous dirait si nous allons parler à un endroit un peu plus privé ? J'aimerais apprendre à vous connaitre. Vous me semblez être de bonne compagnie, commenta la princesse avec sa voix la plus suave.

Luka n'aimait pas quand des individus flirtaient avec elle, mais elle ne se gênait pas pour le faire quand il s'agissait d'une fille aussi adorable que Miku. Cette dernière paraissait également troublée à la pensée d'être à un endroit un peu plus intime avec elle, mais elle hocha finalement la tête, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure comme si elle semblait toujours hésiter.

La princesse la dirigea donc au balcon supérieur, faisant attention pour ne pas la perdre dans la mêlée. Il y avait tellement de gens qu'elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de manquer sa seule opportunité d'avoir une conversation plaisante avec quelqu'un qui détestait autant les nobles qu'elle.

Quand elles arrivèrent enfin, Luka était satisfaite de voir que personne n'occupait l'endroit. Elle se tourna vers Miku et lui offrit un sourire tendre. Rare était ceux qui pouvaient voir cette partie aimable de sa personnalité. Elle était bien connue pour être un peu froide avec les inconnus, après tout.

— À ma connaissance, il y a rarement des gens qui quittent la cérémonie pour se rendre à cet endroit, donc nous allons être tranquilles pour bavarder, expliqua-t-elle, rencontrant son regard quelque peu curieux. Et si vous me parliez un peu de vous pour commencer ? À part le fait que vous semblez détester les nobles, je ne connais rien de vous.

La jeune femme se gratta la joue un peu timidement à la soudaine indiscrétion que Luka lui démontrait. Elle ne semblait pas complétement à l'aise de parler d'elle-même à une si belle étrangère, mais elle poussa un long soupire avant de diriger ses yeux vers le paysage.

— En fait, je crois que je ne serais même pas supposée être à ce bal, énonça Miku avec grande incertitude. Je… je ne suis que la fille d'un pauvre fermier. La seule raison pourquoi je suis ici est parce que mon père est ami avec un aristocrate bien connu, et il a réussi à nous décrocher des invitations. C'est également lui qui m'a donné cette robe que je porte. Il disait que j'allais m'amuser, mais qu'il était hors de question que j'aille au bal avec des habits de pauvres paysannes. Mais, en réalité, je déteste cet endroit. Je voulais seulement faire plaisir à mon père en acceptant puisqu'il avait l'air d'insister.

Luka l'écouta sans sourciller. Elle n'était pas si étonnée d'apprendre qu'elle n'était pas l'enfant d'un noble. Elle avait cet accent quelque peu étranger, et elle ne savait même pas qui elle était alors que tous les riches savaient très bien qu'elle était la fille du roi et de la reine.

Avant qu'elle n'aille eu le temps de placer un mot, Miku continua de parler comme si elle avait oublié sa présence :

— Tous ces gens sont prétentieux et hypocrites ! Ils n'ont aucune idée de ce que ça fait de se demander si nous allons avoir assez de nourriture sur la table chaque jour même si nous travaillons fort ! Eux, ils n'ont même pas besoin de lever le petit doigt pour faire quoi que ce soit; je ne serais même pas étonnée d'apprendre qu'ils ont des servants pour se torcher ! Et ils se croient meilleurs que tout le monde, c'est complétement ridicule ! s'emporta la jeune fermière avec mépris.

Réalisant enfin qu'elle s'était un peu trop déchainée sur une femme qu'elle ne connaissait à peine, elle se racla la gorge, le visage légèrement rouge d'embarras.

— P-Pardonnez mes manières, je parle beaucoup sans réfléchir. On me le reproche très souvent. Si vous êtes ici, c'est certainement parce que vous êtes riche, et je les ai tous mis dans le même bateau alors que je devrais faire gaffe de ne pas faire ça. Excusez-moi si j'ai dit quoi que ce soit qui vous a blessé.

Luka haussa des épaules. Elle n'était pas blessée. Au contraire, elle trouvait qu'elle avait raison de se fâcher ainsi. Ayant vécu dans la richesse toute sa vie, elle ne savait effectivement pas ce que ça faisait de vivre dans la misère, de se demander si elle allait avoir assez d'aliments pour manger trois repas par jour ou de s'inquiéter si elle allait avoir un lit pour la nuit. Elle avait toujours eu la vie facile, et elle trouvait ça accablant de savoir qu'il y avait beaucoup de gens comme Miku qui se demandaient ce qu'allait être leur prochain repas. Elle souhaitait qu'elle pût faire quelque chose pour remédier à la situation, mais elle n'était malheureusement pas celle en charge de s'occuper des paysans.

— Je crois que vous avez raison, Miku, dit Luka avec un sourire sympathique. Il est vrai que je n'ai eu, en aucun cas, besoin de m'inquiéter pour mon prochain repas, mais je partage votre opinion. Je n'ai jamais apprécié la compagnie des nobles non plus.

— Même si vous en êtes une ?

— C'est… plus compliqué que ce que vous pensez.

La jeune femme ne voulait pas admettre qu'elle était une princesse. Elle était certaine que ce serait assez pour la faire fuir, et elle voulait continuer à lui parler. Elle était très différente des autres filles avec qui elle avait l'habitude de parler et elle l'appréciait énormément. Même si cette Miku parlait beaucoup sans réfléchir, c'était en quelque sorte ce qui faisait son charme. Elle était très attirante, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

— Au moins, vous n'avez pas fui quand je vous ai dit que je suis la fille d'un pauvre fermier, alors vous ne devriez pas être si mal pour une riche, plaisanta un peu Miku, le sourire aux lèvres. En fait, je peux facilement voir que vous n'êtes pas comme les autres. Vous m'avez écouté et vous me semblez être une bonne personne. Et pour être complétement honnête avec vous, ce n'est certainement pas tous les jours que j'ai l'occasion de parler avec une si belle femme.

Comme si elle venait à peine de réaliser qu'elle la courtisait, les joues de la jeune fille prirent un teint rouge foncé. Elle détourna le regard. Pour quelqu'un qui avait autant d'audace, elle semblait étrangement timide quand il s'agissait de flirter. C'était adorable.

— Donc, je ne me trompe pas si j'assume que vous préférez la compagnie des femmes au lit ? demanda Luka avec une curiosité certaine.

— Au… au lit !? S'écria Miku, alertée et rouge comme une tomate. Je… je veux dire, romantiquement, oui, j'aime les femmes, mais au lit, c'est un peu… brusque comme question, vous ne trouvez pas ? Vous… vous n'êtes pas gênée, dites-donc.

La princesse ne put retenir un rire de s'échapper. Sa réaction était tout simplement exquise. Ça lui donnait encore plus envie de la courtiser. Et puis, c'était sûrement la première et la dernière fois qu'elles allaient se voir, alors autant en profiter. Cette fille lui plaisait et elle voulait lui montrer. Luka était du genre à passer la nuit avec des étrangères. Tant qu'il y avait une attirance physique réciproque, elle se fichait de l'affection et des sentiments. Ce n'était pas comme si elle était libre de s'attacher de toute façon; son titre ne le permettait pas. Tomber amoureuse lui était interdit, alors elle trouvait qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à passer une nuit avec une étrangère seulement pour le plaisir sexuel, mais Miku semblait être du type romantique, alors la convaincre d'aller au lit avec elle risquerait de s'avérer un peu difficile.

— Vous me plaisez, Miku, et vu la façon dont vous me regardiez tout à l'heure, je crois que je vous plais bien aussi, je ne me trompe pas ?

La pauvre fermière embarrassée se mordit les lèvres, l'air un peu pensive. Elle semblait plus que troublée par la situation.

— Je… non, vous ne vous trompez pas complètement, mais vous me demandez de coucher avec vous seulement à cause d'une attirance physique mutuelle, c'est ça ? Je… je ne crois pas que je peux vous donner ce que vous voulez. On ne se connait pas. Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes et ce que vous faites dans la vie. Je sais seulement que vous vous nommez Luka et que vous êtes riche.

— Et alors ? Il y a-t-il vraiment un problème avec le fait qu'on se connait à peine ? Ce n'est pas obligatoire si on veut se procurer du plaisir sexuel.

— Je… je ne partage pas votre avis. Je crois que les sentiments sont importants, lui reprocha Miku en fronçant des sourcils. Écoutez, je n'ai pas accepté de vous parler pour que vous essayez de m'emmener dans votre lit, alors si c'est votre but, je préférerai partir maintenant.

Luka n'avait pas voulu l'offusquer et encore moins la faire fuir. Elle devait trouver un moyen de se racheter. Elle lui offrit alors un sourire sincère, coupable d'avoir laissé parler ses désirs les plus érotiques. Elle n'avait juste pas l'habitude de parler avec quelqu'un de si sensible et romantique. La plupart des nobles se fichaient des sentiments quand il s'agissait d'avoir du sexe. Comme elle ne pouvait pas s'attacher, elle était également de cet avis.

— Pardonnez ma maladresse, ce n'est pas la raison pourquoi j'ai voulu apprendre à vous connaitre, croyez-moi. Vous êtes différente des femmes avec qui j'ai habitude de parler et c'est pour que cela que je vous trouve drôlement charmante. Si vous désirez seulement parler, ma demoiselle, ça me va parfaitement.

Miku n'avait pas l'air complétement convaincu; elle la jugeait presque du regard. Et pourtant, Luka avait été complètement sincère. Elle n'avait pas parlé à une fille aussi attachante depuis des lustres, et elle se fichait qu'elle soit seulement une pauvre fermière. Elle allait ajouter quelqu'un chose, mais elle fût immédiatement interrompue par un jeune couple soûl qui venait de prendre place sur le balcon. Et vu la façon ardente dont ils s'embrassaient, c'était peut-être préférable pour elles de partir ailleurs avant qu'ils ne se laissent trop emporter par le désir. Ils n'avaient incontestablement pas l'intention de s'arrêter, et qui sait jusqu'où leur passion allait les mener. Mieux valait ne pas prendre de risque en restant ici.

Luka prit alors le poignet de la jeune fille et l'entraîna ailleurs. Elle ne voulait pas la laisser partir. Elle voulait passer plus de temps avec elle, et ça ne la dérangeait pas du tout si elle désirait seulement parler. Elle pourrait l'écouter s'exprimer pendant des heures. Toutefois, le seul endroit où elles pouvaient être tranquilles était sa chambre, et ça voudrait dire dévoiler qui elle était réellement. Mais vu les circonstances, elle n'avait pas trop le choix, et elle pouvait qu'espérer que ça ne lui donne pas envie de fuir encore plus.

Elles passèrent donc les gardes facilement, ce qui leur permit de s'engager dans la partie _interdite_ du château. Luka pouvait aussitôt voir la confusion sur le visage de Miku alors qu'elles entrèrent dans sa chambre. Il était évident que la jeune fermière était choquée, la bouche légèrement entrouverte alors qu'elle essayait de placer les morceaux du puzzle. Elle eut même un petit mouvement de recul alors qu'elle réalisait peu à peu la situation.

— Vous… vous habitez dans le château ? Vous… vous n'êtes tout de même pas la reine, si ?

— La reine ? J'ai l'air si âgée que ça ? Plaisanta un peu Luka avant de prendre un air sérieux. Enfin, non, je ne le suis pas. Je suis seulement sa fille. Détrompez-vous, je ne suis pas l'héritière du trône; mon frère aîné est celui qui va être le prochain roi, mais cela fait tout de même de moi une princesse… je suppose.

Miku avait l'air un peu effarouchée par la nouvelle. Il était évident qu'elle hésitait entre partir ou s'affoler. Le long moment de silence entre elles était lourd et malaisant. Aucunes des deux ne savaient quoi dire ou quoi faire. Finalement, la pauvre fille se mordilla la lèvre et lui tourna le dos, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

— Je… je crois qu'il serait préférable que je retourne voir mon père. Il doit se demander où je suis et je ne voudrais pas l'inquiéter. V-Veuillez m'excuser si je vous ai manqué de respect tout à l'heure.

Luka savait que les choses allaient se passer ainsi, mais le lui cacher lui avait paru pire que la vérité. Miku n'aimait pas les riches alors apprendre qu'elle était la princesse devait la dégoûter. Et pas seulement cela; elle ne lui avait pas dit. Cependant, elle avait compris que si la fermière avait su son identité plus tôt, elle n'aurait même pas eu l'occasion de parler avec elle. La princesse essaya d'ignorer le pincement qu'elle ressentait au niveau de son torse. C'était comme une légère brûlure qui lui transperçait le cœur. Elle était déçue, et ça faisait mal d'être traitée de la sorte par une fille qui la plaisait.

— Si vous me jugez pour mon titre, vous n'êtes pas mieux que ces nobles, dit Luka avec mécontentement, les bras croisés. Sachez seulement que le fait que vous soyez seulement la fille d'un fermier ne m'a pas dérangé une seule seconde. C'est juste pénible de vous voir si… bouleversée après avoir compris que j'appartiens à la famille royale.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait effectivement à partir, Miku s'arrêta et se retourna vers elle, son regard autrefois si pétillant et plein de vie démontrait soudainement du désordre et du ressentiment.

— Expliquez-moi pourquoi je ne serais pas bouleversée ? Vous m'avez caché quelque chose de si important alors que j'ai été honnête avec vous depuis le début. J'aurais pu prétendre être la fille d'un noble ou je ne sais qui, mais je vous ai avoué que je suis seulement une pauvre paysanne qui n'a pas sa place parmi ces imbéciles d'aristocrates !

— Vous croyez que vous auriez continué à m'adresser la parole si je vous avais dit plus tôt que je suis la fille du roi et de la reine ? Je ne crois pas. Je voulais continuer notre conversation sans que vous vous inquiétiez des formalités. Et puis, vous n'avez pas demandé quoi que ce soit à mon sujet alors je ne vous ai aucunement menti.

Miku ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais elle la referma aussitôt en lâchant un grognement d'abandon.

— Très bien, alors, dites-moi tout à votre sujet, oh chère princesse ! Vous avez des servants pour vous torcher le derrière, pour vous habiller et pour vous brosser les dents ?

Luka pouvait très bien entendre le sarcasme et la rancœur dans sa voix. Étrangement, ce comportement tenace et cet audace ne la déplaisait pas totalement. Ça faisait changement, et elle appréciait curieusement cela. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas dû s'inquiéter du fait que la fermière se préoccuperait des formalités, après tout. Elle avait du cran, la petite.

— Il est vrai que j'ai une vie aisée comparée à la vôtre, mais elle n'est pas aussi plaisante que vous le pensez, avoua la princesse avec un soupire. Pour être complètement juste avec vous, je n'ai pas eu une conversation aussi honnête avec quelqu'un depuis très longtemps. Je dois toujours prendre une façade, faire semblant d'aimer la compagnie des gens alors que je les déteste tous avec leur air hautain et supérieur. Je n'ai jamais le droit à l'erreur; je dois tout le temps être parfaite. Je n'ai jamais, une seule fois, pensé que j'aimais cette vie. Peut-être que je baigne dans la richesse, peut-être que je n'ai jamais eu à m'inquiéter de mon prochain repas, mais ça ne fait pas nécessairement de moi une femme heureuse. Vous comprenez ?

L'expression de colère de Miku s'adoucit aussitôt qu'elle eut fini de parler. Elle paraissait tout d'un coup un peu mal à l'aise alors qu'elle promenait ses doigts dans sa longue chevelure qui semblait si douce au touché. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle rencontra ses yeux presque craintivement et lui offrit un sourire quelque peu angoissé.

— Je… je suis désolée. Je vous l'ai dit; je parle beaucoup sans réfléchir, s'excusa-t-elle franchement. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû vous juger aussi rapidement. Vous n'avez jamais été… hautaine avec moi et vous auriez pu arrêter de me parler aussitôt que je vous ai avoué que je suis la fille d'un fermier. Vous n'êtes pas comme ces nobles. Je dois sérieusement apprendre à ne pas mettre tous les riches dans le même bateau. Je… je ne voulais pas passer pour une ingrate.

Luka sourit pour lui montrer qu'elle la pardonnait. Elle s'assit alors sur le lit et tapota la place à côté d'elle. Avec hésitation, Miku se plaça à ses côtés, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

— Je n'ai jamais pensé que vous étiez ingrate, Miku. Je crois que votre honnêteté est une des raisons pourquoi je vous trouve si… _attirante_ et charmante. C'est plutôt rafraichissant de rencontrer une personne comme vous.

— Et vous êtes la première à me trouver… intéressante pour cette raison. La plupart de mes amis me reprochent cette partie de ma personnalité. Mon père me dit toujours que je vais rester seule toute ma vie si je continue à agir de la sorte avec les gens.

— Vous êtes directe et franche. Je crois, qu'au contraire, ce sont des traits à admirer.

Les joues de la jeune fille devinrent instantanément rouges vifs. C'était rassurant de voir qu'elle était toujours aussi vulnérable à ses flatteries même après leur petite dispute amère. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de la remercier pour tous ces éloges, Luka prit son visage entre ses mains et enleva son masque d'un geste d'une douceur inégalable. Son souffle se coupa aussitôt, les battements de son cœur reprenant de plus belle alors que sa gorge brûlait d'un désir inarrêtable. Elle était belle. Son visage était fin et il était empreint d'une amabilité immense. La couleur pale de sa peau faisait ressortir ses yeux enflammés, et ses délicates lèvres roses paraissaient si douces et savoureuses.

Miku, qui essayait désespérément de ne pas se sentir paralysée sous le regard passionné de la princesse, décida également d'enlever son masque. Il était évident par la petite lueur brûlante dans ses yeux qu'elle pensait que Luka était aussi séduisante, scrutant tous les petits détails de son visage avec stupeur.

Elles se regardèrent longuement, les deux jeunes femmes étant pareillement incapables d'exprimer l'intense émotion qui les envahissait. Elles avaient toutes les deux l'impression qu'une flamme ardente en elles s'était allumée, faisant leur cœur battre la chamade, une simple caresse étant assez pour leur donner des frissons.

Finalement, Luka plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, ses mains, impatientes, se baladant le long de son dos jusqu'à ce qu'elles atteignent ses hanches. Elle la colla vivement contre elle, la sensation de son corps délicat contre le siens la faisant frissonner d'un désir enflammé. Elle avait su même avant qu'elles s'embrassent qu'elle avait envie d'elle, mais ce moment passionné n'avait fait que le prouver. Miku était aussi pressée qu'elle dans ses baisers, l'embrassant presqu'excessivement, caressant sa peau du bout des doigts pour lui donner des frissons.

La princesse pressa alors son pouce le long de sa colonne vertébrale, faisant frémir la fermière. Elle poussa même un léger halètement entre deux baisers. Son corps devenait brûlant, sa respiration se faisant doucement saccadée. Elle commençait à être excitée sous toutes ses caresses impatientes.

Cependant, Miku se dégagea soudainement de l'étreinte, une expression affolée sur le visage. C'était comme si elle venait de réaliser l'ampleur de la situation. Elle avait embrassé la princesse et elle avait aimé ça. Elle se mordit la lèvre comme à chaque fois que quelque chose la troublait, puis elle lui tourna le dos.

— Miku…? L'interpella Luka avec inquiétude alors qu'elle essayait de reprendre son souffle.

— Je… je crois vraiment que je devrais aller voir mon père. Il doit m'attendre.

La princesse n'avait même pas le temps de dire un mot de plus, de l'arrêter, de lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien… elle était déjà parti. Elle soupira et se jeta sur son lit, complétement bouleversée. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose de ce genre seulement en embrassant quelqu'un. Son cœur battait toujours la chamade; il refusait de se calmer. Le baiser avait été électrifiant, excitant… Elle s'était senti stimulée par la moindre caresse.

Elle espérait vivement que ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'elle allait voir cette fille. Elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivante.

* * *

 **A/N:** Je ne sais pas quand je vais avoir le temps d'écrire la suite, mais on verra. Je préfère me concentrer sur ma fiction anglaise pour le moment.

Sinon les reviews sont toujours aussi encourageants !


End file.
